I Loved her first
by Entchen1982
Summary: Ich habe sie als Erster geliebt, zuerst gehalten  und ein Platz in meinem Herzen wird immer ihr gehören.  Von ihrem ersten Atemzug an,  als sie mich das erste Mal anlächelte,  wusste ich, wie tief die Liebe eines Vaters sein kann.


DISCLAIMER:  
Mir gehört mal wieder nichts, alles ist Eigentum von JKR

Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied "I loved her first" von der Gruppe Heartland und ist meinem Vater gewidmet.  
Sie ist Teil eines Valentinwettbewerbes mit dem Thema "Der erste Kuss" und gefällt euch hoffentlich.

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin uni für die Verbesserungsvorschläge :-)

UPDATE: Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber die Geschichte hat den Wettbewerb tatsächlich gewonnen. Ich bin richtig glücklich dadrüber und präsentiere sie jetzt mit noch mehr Stolz :-)

* * *

Ich habe sie als Erster geliebt, zuerst gehalten  
und ein Platz in meinem Herzen wird immer ihr gehören.  
Von ihrem ersten Atemzug an,  
als sie mich das erste Mal anlächelte,  
wusste ich, wie tief die Liebe eines Vaters sein kann.

I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep

* * *

Arthur Weasley ließ sich erschöpft in einen alten, ausgebeulten Sessel fallen und öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner dunkelroten, etwas verschlissenen Festrobe.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und während er das Glas Feuerwhisky in die Hand nahm, das auf einem Tischchen neben dem Sessel stand, betrat seine Frau das Wohnzimmer.  
Graue Strähnen durchzogen ihr ehemals so rotes Haar und die Lachfältchen um ihre Augen verschwanden nicht mehr, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Sieben Kinder hatten sie großgezogen und der Krieg hatte ihnen eines davon viel zu früh wieder genommen. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran, wie es danach war, ohne Fred. Sein Lachen fehlte in ihrer Familie, seine Abwesenheit schmerzte sie jede Minute des Tages. George wäre an seinem Tod fast zerbrochen, wenn nicht Angelina da gewesen wäre, um ihn ganz langsam wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Eltern sollten ihre Kinder nicht begraben müssen. In dieser Zeit war ihm klar geworden, wie sehr dies zutraf. Es war als ob sie selbst dabei ein bisschen gestorben waren. Und vielleicht war es wirklich so gewesen.

Ja, sie waren in der Tat beide alt geworden.  
Aber das Leben ging weiter, es kümmerte sich nicht um das Vergangene, sondern blickte immer nur in die Zukunft. Und ganz langsam fanden sie wieder in einen Alltag zurück. Die Zeit heilte die Wunden, die der Krieg geschlagen hatte. Es blieben zwar Narben zurück, die immer wieder anfingen zu Schmerzen, aber es wurde seltener und die glücklichen Erinnerungen, die sie in ihrem Herzen bewahrten, wurden umso wertvoller. Die Gefallenen lebten in ihnen weiter.

Er blickte seiner Frau entgegen, die jetzt lächelnd auf ihn zu kam und sich auf den Rand des Sessels setzte.  
Er umschloss ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm und sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
Mit leisem Wehmut in der Stimme sagte sie: „Sie sind viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. Die Zeit ist so schnell vergangen und jetzt sind alle aus dem Haus. Es wird so einsam sein ohne sie."  
Er konnte das unterdrückte Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme hören und antworte tröstend: „Sei nicht traurig, meine Liebste. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie alle regelmäßig da sein werden. Es kann schließlich niemand so gut kochen wie du."  
Sie lachte kurz auf, dann küsste sie ihren Mann kurz auf den Mund und fuhr verträumt fort: „Was für ein schöner Tag es gewesen ist."

Ja, dachte er, das war er wirklich gewesen.

Aber tief in seinem Innern war er betrübt. Er hatte etwas Wertvolles verloren und er wusste nicht, ob es jemals wieder so sein würde, wie früher.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit.

* * *

In die Zeit vor 20 Jahren, als seine Frau ihm im heißesten August seit Jahren das schönste Geschenk gemacht hatte.  
Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie er im St. Mungos ungeduldig den Gang auf und ab gelaufen war, seine Söhne um sich herum versammelt, die auf beiden Seiten des Ganges saßen und sich leise unterhielten.

„Wo ist Mama?", fragte der einjährige Ron mit quengelnder Stimme und Charlie zog den kleinen Bruder zu sich und erklärte es ihm leise, mit der ganzen Weisheit eines 11jährigen.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden öffnete sich eine Tür und ein Heiler kam heraus. Er lächelte ihn offen an und sagte: „Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Weasley. Sie können jetzt zur Ihrer Frau hinein, sie hat ..."

Er wartete das Ende nicht mehr ab, sondern drängte sich an dem Heiler vorbei in das Zimmer, in dem seine Frau in einem Bett lag und ihn erschöpft, aber glücklich anblickte.  
Er blieb an der Tür stehen und sog das Bild in sich auf, damit er es nie mehr vergessen möge. Diese harmonische, friedliche Szene, wie das kleine Wesen an der Brust seiner Frau lag und ihren Geruch in sich aufnahm, während es satt und für den Moment zufrieden, nur noch ab und zu leicht saugte.

Egal, wie oft er es jetzt schon erlebt hatte, es war jedes Mal ein neues Wunder.  
Ihre Kinder, die Vereinigung ihrer Liebe.

Langsam ging er auf die beiden zu und seine Frau sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Arthur, darf ich dir die jüngste Weasley vorstellen?"  
Damit zog sie das kleine Wesen vorsichtig von ihrer Brust und legte es in die großen Hände ihres Mannes.  
Sanft und unendlich vorsichtig umfasste er dieses kleine Geschöpf, blickte auf den zarten, roten Flaum von Haaren, die kleine Stupsnase und den Schmollmund.  
„Ein Mädchen?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

Als ob es ihn gehört hätte, schlug das Wesen in seinen Armen plötzlich die Augen auf und sah ihn aus blaugrünen Augen an, als ob es alle Geheimnisse der Welt kannte und verstünde.  
In diesem Moment, in dem sie seinen Blick gefangen hielt, entstand eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die niemand mehr lösen könnte. Egal, wie das Leben verlaufen würde, er erkannte glasklar, dass ihm das niemand mehr nehmen könnte.

Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter.  
Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihren Kopf und küsste seine Tochter zum ersten Mal sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Ginny", sagte er mit bewegter Stimme während seine Frau glücklich beobachtete, wie ein zweites weibliches Wesen einen Platz in seinem Herzen eroberte. Sie hatten sich dieses Mal so sehr ein kleines Mädchen gewünscht und tagelang über die verschiedensten Namen diskutiert, als ob sie das kleine Wesen damit überreden könnten, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ihre Tochter. Und es schien, als ob ihr Mann gerade ihren Rufnamen gewählt hatte.

* * *

Seine Frau holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück, als sie leise sagte: „Du siehst nicht so glücklich aus, wie du sein solltest."

Er lachte leicht auf und erwiderte wehmütig: „Ein anderer Mann hat heute endgültig den wichtigsten Platz im Herzen meiner Tochter eingenommen. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde und ich bin froh, dass sie sich einen guten Mann ausgesucht hat. Aber hätte sie nicht noch 20 Jahre warten können?"

Miss Weasley lächelte amüsiert. „Ach mein Lieber, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, wäre kein Mann jemals gut genug für unser Mädchen gewesen."  
Er nickte schweigend und sie fuhr fort: „Er liebt sie und wird sie immer beschützen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich konnte nicht einmal mit ihr tanzen", sagte er dann traurig. „Sie war immer von so vielen Gästen umringt, dass ich an ihrem Hochzeitstag nicht mit ihr tanzen konnte. Sie ein letztes Mal halten durfte."  
Seine Frau lächelte ihn an und fragte: „Ist es das, was dich bedrückt?"

„Egal, wen sie mit den Jahren in ihrem Herzen hatte, ich wusste immer, dass ich der Erste war. Ich habe sie als erster gehalten, mich hat sie mit diesem zahnlosen Lächeln bedacht als ob niemand wichtiger wäre als ich und meine Liebe zu ihr. Ich habe ihr Gutenachtgeschichten erzählt und sie jeden Abend ins Bett getragen, bis sie sich zu alt dafür fühlte. Von ihrem ersten Atemzug an liebte ich sie, egal, was sie auch angestellt hatte. Kannst du dich erinnern, wie sie mit fünf Jahren Charlies Besen geklaut hatte und plötzlich kopfüber in der Weide hing. Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen als ich sie dort erblickte. Und dann hat sie mich angelacht, über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und es schien mir als ob ihre tausenden Sommersprossen in der Sonne geleuchtet hätten."

Er lächelte bei diesen Erinnerungen und seine Frau drückte ihn fest an sich und er fuhr fort: „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es so schwer ist, sie gehen zu lassen. Hast du sie heute gesehen? Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass diese wunderschöne Frau mein kleines Mädchen war."

Er fuhr sich verstohlen über die Augen bei der Erinnerung und seine Frau strich ihm leicht über die Wangen, voller Verständnis.  
„Komm mit", sagte sie dann und zog ihn aus seinem Sessel hoch.  
„Was?", fragte er, aber sie lief ohne Kommentar zur Eingangstür und er folgte zögerlich.  
In der Tür blieb er stehen, musste erst verarbeiten, was er sah.

Eine kleine Tanzfläche war im Garten aufgebaut und seine Tochter stand dort, ihn warm anlächelnd, immer noch mit ihrem wunderschönen Hochzeitskleid.  
Leise sagte sie zu ihm: „Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz."

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und drückte sie fest an sich, während sie halb lachend, halb weinend sagte: „Glaubst du, ich könnte in die Flitterwochen fahren, ohne mit dir getanzt zu haben?"  
Er schüttelte nur gerührt den Kopf als Musik erklang und er sie über die Tanzfläche führte. Als er über ihre Schulter blickte, erkannte er seinen Schwiegersohn, der mit seiner Frau tanzte. Die beiden Männer sahen sich lange an und schließlich nickte sein Schwiegersohn als ob er sagen wollte: „Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Ich werde sie beschützen."

Er neigte den Kopf zur Bestätigung und hielt seine Tochter etwas fester. Sie schaute ihn glücklich an und sagte: „Ich habe dich lieb, Papa."  
Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erkannte, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Sie würde immer seine Tochter sein.  
"Ich dich auch, Floh."


End file.
